


Rebel People (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Alison Page </p><p>To the tune 'Common People'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel People (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
>  
> 
> Original Author's Note: 
> 
> This will only make sense to anyone who knows 'Common People' by Pulp, which as I think I said before, is just about my favourite ever song. I was listening to it yesterday while I was driving, and the following sprang to mind.

He was an Alpha with a thirst for Knowledge,  
I was a Delta, we were doing porridge  
That's when I  
Caught his eye  
He said that he could beat the system  
I stole his credits and he never missed 'em  
Which was fine  
But in thirty seconds time  
He said  
We're gonna live like rebel people  
We're gonna do whatever rebel people do  
I wanna live with rebel people  
Steal a ship and then sail it right out of view  
Well what else could I do?  
I said 'Count me in the crew

They took me out of Cygnus Alpha  
I don't know why, but I was glad to get out of there  
Anywhere  
I said to Blake 'we could enjoy ourselves with all that money'  
He just laughed and said 'Oh, you're so funny'  
I said 'Yeah,  
But I don't think Avon's laughing. Do you?  
Are you sure?  
You wanna live like rebel people  
Do the things that other rebel people do?  
On the run with the rebel people  
When everybody's shooting at you.  
But he didn't understand,  
With his weapon in his hand.

Leave your cosy Alpha dome,  
Take a space ship for a home,  
You might think it's all a lark  
When we're fighting in the dark  
In the dream where you exist.  
It's no wonder I get pissed,  
Pretend I never went to school,  
Act like everybody's fool:  
I've got nothing left to lose,  
And so in the end I'll choose  
To go along with the rebel people  
Do the things the other rebel people do  
Laugh along with the rebel people  
While I watch my life slide out of view  
While I steal and drink and screw  
Because there's nothing else to do  
I'll leave the fighting up to you  
And the others in the crew  
One day the Fed's will get me too  
And the rebel people like you  
Rebel people like you.


End file.
